Faraway Star
by Tsukiyo Hoshi
Summary: Ch.4 - Sailormoon/Ronin Warriors (YST) - yaoi - Touma leaves Toyama because he can never have what he holds so dear.
1. Chapter One

  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own the ronins or the sailorscouts but I do own this story.   
  
**A.N.** - This has been in my mind for many a year or two. Actually, this story is a dream I had a couple million times.. which means practically every single night over the last year! ... I need to get a life... no? I didn't want to title this story _Tooi Hoshi_ so it's just an orginal, english title.  
  
  


**Faraway Star  
Tsukiyo Hoshi**

  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What could there possibly be there?"  
  
"No, Touma.."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Looking out the window the blue-haired youth sighed and stared at his reflection. The voices of his friends still echoed in his ears even though that had been four hours ago. But, he didn't blame himself for regretting his actions. His friends meant a lot to him and he obviously meant a lot to them as well, but he had to leave. There was no other choice that he could think of.  
  
He had told them all that he was leaving town to go to another school that offered a better academic program. What a lie, he thought to himself, he just wanted to get away before he went insane. Not having the person whom he wanted so badly... tore him apart inside.  
  
Date Seiji. The one person who meant more than anything to him. He knew he could never be more than just a friend in the blonde's eyes, so he left. There was nothing making him turn back now, not even the tears of his friends.  
  
Sighing once again Touma looked down at his lap where his hands now lay, shaking, "Seiji...."  
  
He had promised to call them as soon as he had gotten settled into an apartment. He would give them the address and phone number so they could occasionally visit and call him. Just wonderful, that's the last thing that he wanted. To get away only for them to follow him? No, he didn't want that at all. His friends wouldn't be happy without him there and he wouldn't be happy staying there.   
  
He rubbed his eyes with the ball of his hand and looked back out the window, "Sometimes life is so confusing."  
  
"Yes it is."   
  
The voice started him as he jumped and quickly turned to see who it belonged to. A girl with raven-black hair with purple hightlights sat across from him smiling. He couldn't help but smile back at him. After all, she _had_ agreed with him on something.  
  
"May I ask your name?" He smiled again as he straightened up in his seat.  
  
The girl grinned and reacher her hand out, "My name is Hino Raye. You?"  
  
"Hashiba Touma. It's nice to meet you Rei." His fingers fiddled with a button on his overshirt as he continued to smile at her, "Where are you heading to and from?"  
  
"I'm heading back to my home in Tokyo. My Grandfather owns a temple there. That's where I live and work, ya know, help around with things? Well, I just came back from a .. well, I'm not sure why I went to Toyama, but I know I enjoyed it there. I got homesick yesterday and decided I'd better head back home to friends and family." She glanced at him and suddenly blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm rambling!"  
  
He laughed, "No, don't worry. It's nice to have someone to talk to."  
  
"Phew, that's good. Sometimes I can't even keep up with myself.. But, what about you? Where are you from and where are you going?"  
  
Touma sighed and once again stared out the window and into the darkness, "Well, I'm from Toyama. I'm.. I'm kinda hoping to start anew in Tokyo."  
  
"Oh..." She stared at his face. The emotions that lay across it were emotions of sadness, ones that she didn't seem fit to grace his figure at all. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head and she sat up, reaching over and placed her hand on his, "I got it! Why don't you come stay with me at the temple? There are lots of rooms and I know we don't know eachother, but at least it's a place to stay, right?"  
  
Surprised, Touma looked at Raye and smiled slightly, "No, I don't want to be a pain."  
  
"No, come on! I'd love it if you would give me the honer?"  
  
He had to think a minute. This girl was going to take him in, give him a home and a job, and even friendship... hopefully. "Well," He started, "If you're sure it's not a problem..."  
  
"No problem at all! Wow, my friends are going to be so happy! A hot guy like you staying with me! God, their going to be so jealous!" Blushing, she quickly caught her words and regretted them, but calmed down when she realized that Touma was laughing.  
  
"You mean I'll be surrounded by girls?"  
  
"No, no, I just mean that they'll love to meet you! It's not everyday that we meet nice, sweet, handsome guys like you, ya know." Raye blushed again, this time not regretting her words.  
  
"Well, I can't wait to meet all of your friends." He grinned again and decided to settle back into a comfortable position to try and sleep.  
  
He watched as Raye did the same. She seemed like a nice girl. Innocent, maybe a little stubborn, defintetely determined. Now he would have a few new friends in his journey to a new life. So far, things were going wonderfully.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
Stepping out of the bus, Raye shielded her eyes from the bright sun as she dragged her luggage out of the doors. She turned back to get a good glance at Touma as he carried his luggage, along with the rest of hers which he had offered to carry, out of the doors, almost tripping on him own feet.  
  
"Think you have enough stuff?" He glanced at her after placing two suitcases on the ground.  
  
She smiled, "Of course not. Now come on, we have to make it up the stairs and then we can relax right after that."  
  
Touma watched her as she headed up the stairs, "What?! Stairs...?"  
  
Laughing, she picked up her suitcase and took another from his arms, "Don't worry, there aren't as many as there seems."  
  
  
  
He stepped back to admire his accomplishment. He had gotten unpacked and settled in, in under two hours, and still had time for a short lunch and a tour of the temple grounds. Raye had led him to a room not too far from hers and also not too far from a bathroom. Luckily, the walls of his room were of a light blue and the furniture was of Oak and dark blue fabrics. He was feeling at home already.  
  
Grinning, he walked out of the room and to the one that Raye had acknowledged as hers. He stopped to knock on the door and entered only after he had heard her voice on the other side.  
  
He walked in as she was still putting away some of her clothing, "Well, I'm finished."  
  
"Already? Everthing? Clothes?" She looked up while folding a red shirt.  
  
Touma nodded, "Yep, everything. Is there some place to eat lunch around here?"  
  
"Well," she started as she stood up, "There's the Golden Crown Arcade not too far from here. I was hoping you'd go with me, meet my friends, and we could all eat lunch there, together?"  
  
Sitting down on her bed, he fiddled with the sheet, "Well, I guess that's a good idea. I mean, sure, I want to meet your friends, but, um.. what will they think about me staying here with you?"  
  
"I already told you!" She laughed, "They'll be overwhelmed with happiness and be visiting you every single day!"  
  
"That just sounds like they're boy-crazy." He smirked.  
  
"Well... Some of them are but you don't have to worry about Amy. Actually, from what you told me earlier after lunch, you and her are a lot alike." Sitting once again so she could stuff the empty suitcase in her closet, she sent one more glace over at him before speaking again, "If anything, you two will be getting along before you know it."  
  
He stood up and stood in the doorway, "Well, just come and get me when you're ready to leave."  
  
"Okay, I'll call the girls in a second."  
  
With that he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, and decided to go outside. The temple was nice inside and out, but the outside had all the beautiful Sakura Trees that were in blossom now. He sat down on a step and stared at the ground. Puddles lay all over the ground now. The rain had only ended earlier that morning before they had gotten to the temple. But, at least it wasn't as wet.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He jumped when the voice spoke. He looked behind him as if thinking it was Raye was the one who had spoken but he was wrong. As he turned around to get a better look at his surroundings, he realized that a tall brunette was standing in front of him.   
  
Touma stood quickly, brushing his had through his blue locks, "I'm sorry, I kinda spaced out there."  
  
The girl smiled at him, "That's okay. Are you a friend of Raye's?"  
  
He nodded and reached his hand out, "I'm Hashiba Touma. Raye has invited me to stay here for a while. You see, I just moved here."  
  
"Oh, well that's nice of her. I'm Kino Makoto, also a friend of Raye's."  
  
He smiled, "Nice to meet you. Um.. Raye said that we would all meet at ... an arcade place for lunch, but I guess you'll be joining us a little early?"  
  
Makoto's eyes sparkled as she laughed, "Yeah, it looks like it." She turned her attention to the temple doorway, "Oh, hey Raye."  
  
"Hey!" She smiled, her violet eyes sparkling as well, "Going to lunch?"  
  
"Yep, looks like I'm joining you and you're new friend here." She motioned to Touma and smiled at him.  
  
Raye smirked, "Don't get too friendly Kino, he's off limits until he meets Amy."  
  
"Fine, Fine, he does seem like he'd get along with her."  
  
"My point exactly... Well Touma, come on, we'll give you a semi-town-tour and then go to lunch!" Raye grabbed his wrist and pulled him up into a standing position and then began to drag him behind her.  
  
He sighed to himself, _If only they new..._  
  
  
========================  
  
**A.N.** - Well, what do you think? I tried my best not to screw this up. Actually.. I think this chapter might have turned out ... uh, sorta well? Oh well, please review? It would be interesting to see who liked this story or not.  
  
Oh yeah, I will have my new site --> http://gentle-tears.tripod.com up (completely) soon. It doesn't have anything on it really as of now... but, hey, I'm workin' on it! Duh, I could add that the sight is a semi-shrine-ish site to Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors (YST). They have their own sections. The RW-YST page is yaoi-ish, but I don't know why you would be reading this if you didn't like yaoi... or something? Anyways, I've started rambling so I'm just going to quit while I'm at it. Once again. _please review_?  



	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer** - I don't own the ronins or the sailorscouts but I do own this story.  
  
**A.N.** - Here's chapter two. I decided to just get it posted as soon as possible otherwise I'd forget and never get it uploaded. I know chapter one had a lot of misspelled words but it wasn't supposed to be that way. For some reason, after I spell checked the document it didn't save it or something, so sorry about it if anything confused you. And I forgot where the hell they lived so I just made it 'Toyama' ok? Enjoy the chapter!  
  
  


**Faraway Star**  
Chapter Two  
Tsukiyo Hoshi

  
  
  
  
It was another rainy day in the town of Toyama. It was also another quiet day in the Yagyu mansion. Without the presence of the blue-haired archer there wasn't any laughter anymore. Everyone missed Touma. Sure, it had only been two weeks now but they couldn't help it. Wouldn't you miss someone if they had been a part of your life for so long and then just .. left?  
  
Seiji knew that more than anyone. He missed Touma, he believed, more than the rest of the guys. Sighing, the blonde took a sip of his coffee and looked out the window. Two whole weeks and no call from his friend and he tried not to admit it, but he was beginning to worry.  
  
"I hate rain, don't you agree Seiji?" Shin sat down across from him with the newspaper.  
  
Seiji nodded, "Yeah, It's not exactly helping my mood either."  
  
Shin put his cup down, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," he started, "I mean, it's so different around here without Touma. It's.. just strange not hearing his familiar laughter, not having to yell at him to leave you alone..."  
  
"I know what you mean. We're just used to him being around. Don't worry though, I'm sure he'll call soon and tell us where he is, how he's doing, and when he can come visit him." He opened the newspaper, placing the comics on the coffee table knowing that Shuu would come for them sooner or later.  
  
"Maybe I am worrying too much but I can't help it..."  
  
"You really do care about him Seiji. If only he could see this right now, he probably wouldn't have left."  
  
Seiji's head shot up as he stared at Shin, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well," Shin brushed his bangs from his eyes, "You never noticed that during those last few days he was here he was moping around, not sleeping, and definitely paying more attention to you?"  
  
"I-I... No, I never.. never noticed..." He hung his head as he thought about what Shin had just said.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?! I can't do anything.. He... He.. God, I had no idea that he was -"  
  
"Gay? Loved men? More importantly, loved _you_?" Shin smiled at the blonde and stood up.  
  
Seiji looked up at him, "Shin.."  
  
"When he calls, we'll try to talk to him about visiting. While we're there, you can talk to him. Idea?"  
  
The blonde sighed and stood up, heading towards the stairs, "Yeah, I guess. I'm going to bed now, I'm kinda tired."  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
Yawning, Touma stood up from the bench and looked at the girls as they played volleyball. Amy was sitting under a nearby tree, reading, and he decided he'd join her. He walked over to her and sat down.   
  
Taking a glance at what she was reading, he smiled, "That's a good book."  
  
She looked up at him, "Yes, it is."  
  
They hadn't talked much even though the others expected them to. Touma just sighed and leaned on the tree, "So.. "  
  
"So?"  
  
He looked up her, "Just trying to make conversation."  
  
"Sorry, I'm not much of a conversationalist."  
  
He could see this wasn't going anywhere. Pulling a strand of hair out of his face he turned his gaze back on the girls who were now ending the game. Smiling, he stood up once again and ran over to them, taking the ball from Minako's hands as she smiled at him.  
  
"Well, we're done. Did you talk to Amy any today?" Raye stated as she took her hair out of a ponytail.  
  
He sighed, "She's busy reading at the moment."  
  
Usagi laughed, "I'm surprised you're not over there reading too!"  
  
"Reading is beginning to bore me. Anyways, you girls won't let me sit and read for more than five minutes before you drag me away from it." Touma started laughing as Usagi shoved Raye out of her way and raced for Mamoru's car.  
  
"Ugh, she's so immature!!" Raye yelled, in hopes that Usagi would hear.  
  
"Well, you need someone like her though." Touma stated and walked over to the tree that Amy sat under, "We're going now."  
  
Minako punched Touma lightly on the arm, "What do you mean we need someone like Usagi?"  
  
"Well," he started, watching Amy stand up and gather her things, "She's a comedic person in some serious situations and sometimes she's a serious person during a humorous moment. She's just there to make you laugh and feel better at tough times. Am I making sense?"  
  
Raye sighed, "Touma, you're too understanding."  
  
He laughed, "Maybe I am, but you know I'm right."  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it!! Yes, you are!"   
  
They all laughed as they headed back to Raye's. It wasn't that far from the park, so they didn't have to worry about getting wet when the rain came. It had been raining for four days straight! The day Touma had gotten there and then the last three days. Once it had calmed down for a bit, they took advantage of the moment and ran to the park for a bit of fresh air.  
  
When they reached the temple, Raye opened the door and let the other's in, "Well, is there anything thing to do before it gets too late?"  
  
Makoto sat down on one of the sofas, "We could always see what's on tv, ya know."  
  
"Boring! Come on, there has to be something to do around here!" Usagi cried out as she joined Makoto.  
  
Touma kicked off his shoes and headed in the direction of his room, "I'm just going to go to my room, okay?"  
  
Amy looked at him, "You won't join us in this time of boredom?"  
  
He laughed, "No, I think I'll just go stare at the ceiling for a while."  
  
That got a few laughs out of the girls as he headed down the narrow hallway. He reached his room and opened the door only to be welcomed by a cold, dark bedroom. A small room, one bed, a small desk in the corner so he could write, and it was so lonely. Seiji had shared the room with him at Nasuti's but now it was just him; all alone with no one to talk to.  
  
He fell down onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling which he had placed fake stars onto, "One day Seiji I will see you again..." Closing his eyes he rolled onto his side and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Raye poked at the man's arm as he wriggled away from the touch, "Touma, everyone is gone now, do you want something to eat or drink?"  
  
"Hmm? No.. I dun want nothin', " he turned towards her slightly, "What time is it?"  
  
"Only 10:30 at night, or so." She sat down on the corner of his bed, "Didn't you tell me that you were supposed to call your friends?"  
  
Sighing, Touma sat up and brushed his hand through his hair, "Yeah, I should but I don't want to at the moment."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Um, nothing, I just don't really want to call them at the moment." He looked at her.  
  
"Oh, well, maybe tomorrow. I mean, they're probably really worried about you."  
  
"Raye," He laughed, "It's only been two weeks."  
  
She stood up and walked out in the hall, coming back with a cordless phone in her hand, "Yeah, but that is **definitely** enough time to start worrying."  
  
He took the hint and took the phone from her hand, "Fine, I'll call them, but if they bite my head off for calling them at 10, you're going to pay! And I mean that you'll do my work around here as well as your own!" He watched Raye nod and started dialing the number to Nasuti's house, waiting for the ring.  
  
"Hello?" Came the voice from the other end.  
  
"Hey Shin!" Touma smiled as he welcomed his friend.  
  
"Touma?! God, Touma, we've been wondering when you'd call us!"   
  
Touma laughed nervously, "Well, it's only been two weeks. That, and I've been meaning to call."  
  
Shin laughed too, "Yeah, maybe we're just being overprotective or something, but hey, let me go get the others in here and I'll put this thing on speaker phone okay?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead," Touma glanced in Raye's direction as she smiled. He heard Shin yell for the others to come downstairs and soon after that he heard footsteps racing down the stairs and over to the phone. Before he knew it, someone had picked up the phone, "Hello? Shin?"  
  
"Touma?!" Shuu's voice came from the other end, "What the hell is with you?!"  
  
He moved the phone from his ear a little as Shuu yelled, "Sorry Shuu, I meant to call earlier." Damn, they worried too much about him. He heard what sounded like Ryo yelling at Shuu and then a calm voice speak. Seiji's voice.  
  
"Touma? How are you? Better yet,.. **Where** are you?" The blonde spoke loud enough over the two that were fighting in the background.  
  
Touma leaned up against the wall, "I'm in Tokyo, as you know, staying with a new friend."  
  
"A new friend?" Seiji said slowly as if he were still taking in the words.  
  
"Yeah, hey, Shin said something about putting that on speaker phone. Oh well, like I said, yeah, new friend. She's really nice, she's cool, and hasn't killed me yet, so I'd say things are going pretty well." Touma laughed as Raye through a pillow at him.  
  
"Sounds nice. So, you're all settled in and stuff then? Plan on giving us the address and phone number?"  
  
"Well, I ... guess." Touma sighed and gave Seiji the directions to the temple along with a phone number they could reach him at.  
  
"Good, we're all happy now. Oh yeah, When do you think we can come visit you? Shin is bugging me about it as we spe - OW!"  
  
Touma laughed, "You don't have to come and visit me unless you really want to."  
  
There was a moment of still silence and finally the blonde spoke again, "I..**WE** want to come visit you as soon as possible, Tou."  
  
Sighing, Touma looked over at Raye and she held up two fingers and wrote an invisible 'D' in the air with her index finger, "Well, how about two days?"  
  
"Let me ask the guys, okay?"   
  
"Okay," Touma switched ears and waited for Seiji to come back.  
  
"They agree. Two days it is then."   
  
He smiled, "Two days it is... I'll talk to you when you get here then."  
  
"Okay, ... Bye.. Touma.." Seiji said his goodbyes and hung up the phone.  
  
Touma punched the 'Talk' button and hung up the phone, sighing, he looked up at the ceiling, "Seiji.."  
  
  
========================  
  
  
**A.N.** - End of chapter two! I'm on a roll! Well, actually, this chapter seemed like a bunch of rambling to me? What do you think?  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer** - I don't own the characters...  
  
**A.N.** - Ah, finally, after many a day of sitting in Algebra while the teacher was boring me.. Ahem, I got the next chapter written. Sorry for it taking so long but a lot has been going on lately but I have a week off school now and I should have another chapter up soon! This chapter might have just a tad bit of angst.... and I really don't know what else.. So, enjoy!  
  
  


**Faraway Star**  
Chapter Three  
Tsukiyo Hoshi

  
  
  
  
Makoto placed two eggs on the counter top as she started making breakfast. All the girls had decided to go over to Raye's a little early for breakfast and then to wait for Touma's friends. Minako and Usagi has fallen asleep in the front room, Amy was happily reading her new book, and Raye was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Makoto cook.  
  
"What do you think?" Raye picked up an apple and looked in Makoto's direction.  
  
She turned around, "What do you mean?"  
  
Raye placed the apple back in the bowl and sat back in her chair, "I mean, what do you think of Touma?"  
  
"Well, he's cool. He's got a sense of humor, he's not too outgoing, and he's quiet; he's okay."  
  
"That's not what I meant, but okay.." Raye stood up, crossing the room to stand by her friend.  
  
"If that's not what you meant then what _do_ you mean?" Makoto looked at her after pouring the eggs into a pan.  
  
Sighing, Raye pushed a strand of hair from her face, "What I mean is.. Well, do you think he's ... "  
  
"Gay?"  
  
She jumped at Makoto's remark, "Wh-what?!"  
  
"That's what you were going to say, right? I think he is anyways." She took the spatula in one hand and the pepper shaker in another, "Every time you mention his friends he seems to get depressed, but more importantly, every time you mention his friend Seiji he tries to avoid any questions."  
  
"That doesn't necessarily mean he's gay though... Does it?"  
  
She put down the spatula, "I've befriended and been acquainted with a lot of gays in my day. Believe me, he is."  
  
Raye sighed and leaned back against the counter, "Okay. I was just wondering..."  
  
"Do you like him or something? I thought you were trying to get him and Amy together."  
  
"I was... I just... No, I don't think I like him like that. Touma is just a really good friend; he's almost like a brother to me. I think I was just speaking my mind or something." She started towards the door, "His friends should be here in about thirty minutes, so you'd better hurry."  
  
Makoto watched Raye leave the room and went back to the eggs, "You like him Raye but you don't want to admit it."  
  
*********************************  
  
"Now I know why Touma isn't a morning person!" Ryo dragged himself out of the bus and onto the sidewalk, "Mornings suck! God.."   
  
"Stop whining Ryo, we're here and now you can go to sleep or something." Seiji smirked at his friend who had just tripped over himself.  
  
"Good, today **isn't** a good day.."  
  
"Well," Shin walked up and put his suitcase down, "Let's not waste any more time out here; we have to make it up the stairs now."  
  
Seiji noticed the frustrated sound from Ryo's throat and tapped him on the shoulder, deciding to raise his spirits some, "Last one up there has to buy lunch for **everyone**!"  
  
Ryo's head shot up and he immediately started after the blonde who was already almost halfway up the stone shrine steps, "Seiji!!"  
  
Shin sighed as he watched his friends racing up the stairs and glanced back at Shuu who was just now dragging himself and his suitcase off the bus, "Stairs..."  
  
"Stairs equals bad ... " Shuu made a sad and unhappy face at the mention of stairs after a long nap.  
  
"Oh well, come on. Seiji and Ryo are buying lunch."   
  
Shuu looked up as they started up the stairs, "Why them?"  
  
The auburn man laughed, "Because I have a feeling once the see Touma's new friends they'll **want** to!"  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
"Touma, when are your friends going to be here?" Minako stated in an annoyed tone of voice as she watched the archer pace a few feet from her.  
  
He stopped a moment to answer her question, "They're supposed to be here any second.. Why is Makoto making breakfast?! It's almost lunch!" Picking up his pacing pattern he started once again and Minako's eyes followed his every movement.  
  
"Calm down Touma." Raye's voice came from the doorway, "She's making brunch."  
  
"That just means a late breakfast..." A disgruntled Touma came and leaned his head on her shoulder.  
  
She patted his back and laughed, "Stop worrying, they'll love her cooking and won't have to worry about paying for any of us if we were to go out to lunch or something."  
  
Suddenly Minako's head popped up quickly and she pointing behind her two friends, "Look, I think they're here!"  
  
Touma turned around slowly and realized she was right. Running up the stairs, suitcases in hand, were Ryo.. and Seiji. The blonde must have had a running start because he made it to the top a few moments before Ryo did. He couldn't help himself as he laughed as Ryo punched his friend on the shoulder, "Hey you two, having fun?"  
  
"Touma!" The blonde calmed down and looked from where the voice came from. He noticed the blue hair and smiled immediately. A blonde girl and another with raven black hair stood next to him, smiling, "Who are your friends? Oh, and it's good to see you my friend."  
  
Laughing, Touma glanced back at the girls, "The blonde is Minako and this girl," he poked Raye's arm, "Is my wonderful friend Raye who was nice enough to take in my pitiful self." He smiled and sent her a strange look, "You know she couldn't withstand how adorable I was and just _had_ to take me in!"  
  
"Shut up!" Raye made a punching motion and laughed as he flinched. Stepping up, she held out her hand to the blonde hair man, "Hino Raye, it's nice to finally meet you Seiji..and Ryo," she paused and glanced back at the boy with jet black hair, "at least I'm hoping that's him."  
  
"It is," He smiled, "Ryo, come up here and meet these lovely ladies."  
  
Raye watched as the man walked up the them all, "Welcome to the shrine, it's nice to meet you. Hino Raye."  
  
Ryo nodded his head, "Sanada Ryo, nice to meet you too." He stepped back for a moment to look around his surrounding and when he felt he was done he walked to his blue haired friend, embracing him in a crushing hug.  
  
"What the.." Touma gasped for air. Usually the one to send pain coursing through his spine was Shuu but he was nowhere in sight. "What's this for?"  
  
Ryo let his friend breathe, "Missed ya! Can't I miss ya, huh?"  
  
"Well..I guess.." Touma cocked his head to the side and looked at him.  
  
Their attention was drawn to two more voices coming up the stairs. As the voices came closer they were all able to see whom they belonged to.  
  
"Shin!" Touma yelled and waved at his auburn haired friend who waved back happily, not trying to drop his luggage.  
  
"Fine, don't say hi to me." Shuu dropped his suitcase and ruffled Touma's hair.  
  
Touma smirked, "Well, nice to see you again ...." He received a light punch on the arm and laughed, "Oh, I'll introduce you to my friends Aino Minako and Hino Raye." He pointed at the girls as he distinguished their names.  
  
Minako let her eyes fall on each of the men for a few moments each and sighed, "Well, Makoto probably has 'brunch' finished," she paused, glancing at Raye who only smiling proudly, "So shouldn't we go in now? Ya know, show these guys where they'll be staying and all?"  
  
Raye nodded and tugged on Touma's arm, "Come on, let's go in."  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
It was already five o'clock in the afternoon. Well, more or less known as evening, the sun beginning to set in the sky and all. The sun was giving up on the day and letting the moon come out to grace the heavens with it's radiant and eerie glow as it smiled upon it's happy friends, the stars.   
  
Touma smiled to himself. He had come outside after showing the guys where the would be staying and helping them unpack. After they had eaten Makoto's 'brunch' and all thanked her for her generosity, they had all sat down to discuss things, and that's when he decided he needed some air, and stepped outside being greeted by the cool night breeze.  
  
This was almost too much for him. He remembered when, earlier, his hand brushed against Seiji's as he helped put away clothes. He remembered the burning heat that quickly found it's way to his cheeks and Seiji has asked him if he was sick, feeling his forehead and smiled. Touma had merely said no, shaking his head and standing to leave the room.  
  
"I am sick though." He lowered his gaze to the shadow covered ground, "I'm sick with a disease. This disease is my love for you... I only say it is a disease," he paused and looked back up at the moon, "because I can never have you as my own and I'll die, knowing I loved you with all my heart and you never knew about it. But, one day I will cure this painful sickness and tell you...."  
  
"Tell whom what?" Ryo's voice startled him and he jumped a little. The man sat down next to his friend, smiling and looked up at the sky that Touma was also staring at.  
  
Touma switched his gaze over to Ryo, "Nothing and no one."  
  
"Hmph, that's not what it sounded like. It sounded like some kind of love proposal or something." He smirked and watched as the archer's eyes grew wide, "Ah, I knew I was right!"  
  
"Ryo! Shut up, you don't know what you're saying." Touma shot his head to the other side so Ryo couldn't see the blush creeping up his face.  
  
He sighed, "Well, I am right though, aren't I? Who is it?" He heard his voice crack and he tried to fake a cough as to not cause suspicions from the archer.  
  
Touma looked at him, "Well, I.. I can't tell you that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"B-because..."   
  
Ryo pulled a strand of his hair away from his eyes, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm in love with someone that I know I also can't have as my own."  
  
This caught Touma's attention, "Oh? Who?" He leaned closer to him and put on a cute pouting face.  
  
"That won't work with me Touma," He laughed at his friend's attempt, "But, I'll give you a hint."  
  
"Ooh! I like hints! Tell me!" Touma rubbed his hands together.  
  
Ryo looked at him, "He's right here."  
  
  
========================  
  
**A.N.** - Heheh, what do you think? I'd call that a semi-cliffhanger. I couldn't help myself! Remember, the more reviews, the faster I write and get the next chapter up, and believe me, you'll like it!  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer** - I don't own the characters... But with each passing word I write I grow ever so much sadder with realization...  
  
**A.N.** - I hate Thanksgiving.. I wasn't allowed to even be near my computer! Those devils know my weakness!! *hisses* But, anyways, here's the next chapter. I tried not to confuse myself while writing this, so let's see how it turns out! Ugh, sappy chapter...  
To summarize this chapter for you wonderful readers : _Oh looky, Seiji's pissed and Touma finally admits his feelings straight to his face! _ O.o _...or vise versa..._  
Heh, I like that summary.. Enjoy!  
  
  
  


**Faraway Star**  
Chapter Four  
Tsukiyo Hoshi

  
  
  
  
Seiji sighed as he looked around the room. Everyone was chatting happily and it was starting to get stuffy. He needed to get out of the room before he fell over from boredom and lack of oxygen. Turning to his left where Shin was sitting, he lightly pinched him to get his attention.  
  
"What?" Shin looked over at him and rubbed his arm, over-exaggerating the pain of the pinch.  
  
The blonde smiled, "I'm going to step outside okay? It's getting stuffy in here, that, and this, slash these, conversations are boring me."  
  
"You just don't know what fun is, Seiji." Shin turned his back to him and went back to talking to Makoto.  
  
'Well, I do know that fun isn't staying in here.' He thought to himself as he stood up, stepping over Shuu, and opened the door that had been distinguished as the door that led to the backyard.  
  
He felt the cool breeze on his face and tried to change his mood to a more calmed one as he listened to the crickets chirping. He hadn't had a chance to speak to Touma yet and it was driving him insane. Touma had stepped outside saying he needed some air and he remembered this, looking around for any sign of the archer. To his surprise, Touma was sitting not too far away, ten feet at the most, on another set of stairs.   
  
Smiling, the blonde straightened up, starting to walk towards him, "Tou -" He barely rose his voice above a whisper as he walked slowly, stopping when he noticed a certain other warrior sitting next to Touma. 'Ryo...' Seiji tiptoed now, trying to catch their conversation. He stood behind one of the rails that held up the porch's roof, listening closely.  
  
He watched as Ryo turned toward Touma, apparently saying something that surprised him. The archer had only kept his head turned away as Ryo walked back into the house smiling to himself. 'This is my chance...' He said to himself and started, once again, towards the archer.  
  
"Touma?" He pushed blonde locks from his face as he watched his friend turn and smile.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Touma looked up at him.  
  
Seiji sat down next to him and looked up at the sky, "Nothing much really. I just needed some air and I remembered you were out here, so now I'm killing two birds with one stone; no more boredom and now I have air to breathe."  
  
"Well, that makes me feel even more special."  
  
He laughed, "Sorry, that was just another way of saying 'Hey, wanna talk?' and I said it wrong, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, but I got ya," he paused, looking at the blonde, "What...do you want to talk about?"  
  
Seiji took a deep breath and, letting it out, scooted a little closer to him, "I-I want to know why you left."  
  
"I already told you," Touma's heart was racing and he was worried that Seiji might have figured it all out, "I left because Tokyo has a much better academic pro-"  
  
"It's Winter and there's no school right now."  
  
"But there will be, soon, and then you'll see." Touma sighed in relief.  
  
Seiji merely laughed, "That's not why you left, is it? You can't possibly tell me that Hashiba Touma could sink low enough to leave his friends, no, his _family_ to find a better 'academic program?!'"  
  
Touma winced at the anger in the blonde's voice, "I didn't mean for it to sound so .. that way..."  
  
"Touma, just tell me...," He stood up, standing in front of Touma on the steps and then, sitting on his knees, placed his hands on the archer's shoulders, "Please, Tou?"  
  
"I-I... No, I can't tell you..."  
  
"Why?"   
  
Seiji was so calm and Touma couldn't put his finger on it, "Because, I can't."  
  
He smiled, "Yes you can, and you know it."  
  
"Seiji, stop!" He pushed the blonde off him, "Just leave me alone." This wasn't how he wanted it and if he didn't tell the blonde how he felt, and soon, he might really screw something up, "You wouldn't understand...."  
  
The blonde's hand returned to his shoulder, "Try me..."  
  
Touma looked down, trying to get Seiji to take his gaze off him, but nothing worked. He sighed, staring into those clear, violet eyes he loved to catch small glimpses of. 'Whoa, not now, he could be onto me! Should I try and make him think something else.. or tell him the truth. Damn, no matter what, there could be little to none in the happiness department for me once it's over! Wait, great! Now I'm talking to myself! Okay, time to say _something_.' He once again looked down, "I-I would, but.."  
  
"But what?" Seiji sighed, trying to get more comfortable as the concrete steps dug into his knees.  
  
He couldn't get himself to say it but he wanted to... so badly. Suddenly, he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten until he flinched in pain, "Seiji.. That kinda hurts..."  
  
"Then tell me Touma! That's all you have to do!" Seiji squinted his eyes in the darkness so he could still see the archer. He wasn't trying to hurt him but his emotions were getting the better of him.  
  
"S-Seiji! Let go! It hurts!"   
  
"**Tell Me!**" Seiji shook him, the anger he felt was on the brink of coming all-out. Why was Touma lying to him? "**Why?!**" He loosened his grip slightly as he calmed down and looked the archer in the eyes. Fear and sadness filled the midnight blue orbs as he looked into them.  
  
Touma closed his eyes tightly, "Seiji...no...I-I..."  
  
"**Touma!!**" He let go of the archer, falling back on the staircase but catching himself and he sat there, slightly falling, "Why... Why can't you just tell me you love me? Is it that hard? Can't you.. Can't you see that _I_ love _you_..." He felt something warm on his face and he realized that tears were falling. 'Me.. crying? I-I..can't believe it...'  
  
Looking up slowly Touma tried to make out what he had heard, "What... Y-You... I mean, I.. How, Seiji?"  
  
"Because..." Seiji looked up, smiling, "Once I realized you loved me, I starting thinking. And, I figured it out; I love you too."  
  
Touma closed his eyes and he felt his own tears fall, "You mean it..?"  
  
"Yes," He sat up and knelt down in front of him, "Once realization hits it's hard to fight it off and I've learned to give into it when it's screaming out at me.. Yes, I love you, a-and I hope that you'll.. accept that."  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and tried to stifle a laugh, "I-It's funny really."  
  
Seiji's eyes got wider as he watched Touma laugh, "What?"  
  
Reaching out with his right hand, he touched Seiji's cheek and smiled as the blonde leaned into the touch, "I've been wanting to say the exact same thing for so long now.."  
  
"You could have, you know.."  
  
"I was afraid.."  
  
Seiji smiled, "I know, so was I."  
  
Touma smiled and leaned forward but caught himself, "Does this mean I-I can kiss you...?"  
  
Leaning forward, the blonde smiled and looked into his eyes, "Well..." He closed the space between them, touching his lips barely over Touma's. He felt the archer's warm breath against his face and kissed him, this time with more force causing the archer to lean back some. 'He's so warm..' Thoughts raced through his head as Touma kissed him back. It was just them now and no one else.  
  
Touma was the one to break the kiss, "You know, this screws a lot up."  
  
Seiji's head shot up in surprise, "What?!"  
  
"Wait, no, that's not what I meant! I mean that, well, I moved here.. and now I have to move back." He smiled nervously.  
  
The blonde came back up the stairs and sat next to him, pulling him closer, "You don't have to. I'll stay here for a while with you."  
  
"What? You can't do that."   
  
"Heh, yes I can. In fact, we're all aware that the school's are having their Winter Vacation right now and so we're staying here for the next two weeks."  
  
Touma winced, "Ouch, you've figured everything out."  
  
"Yep," He leaned in and kissed Touma again, "Mmm, I could never tire of this."  
  
"Well, you'll have to give me up for a while." Touma stood up and put his hand out for Seiji.  
  
The blonde took it and stood up as well, "Why?"  
  
Touma pulled Seiji closer so there bodies were only centimeters apart, "It's late and Raye will be out looking for me soon."  
  
"She's too damn overprotective," Seiji laughed.  
  
"No, she's .. well, yeah, overprotective of her new 'treasure.'" He smiled.  
  
Seiji made an annoyed sound, "You mean she likes you...?"   
  
"Sadly," Touma smirked, "She does. Why is everything so complicated?"  
  
"Oh well, we'll deal with that later, ne?" Seiji leaned in trying to catch the archer's lips again.  
  
Touma pulled away slightly, "Seiji, there's another problem, too."  
  
"Damn, what is this one?"  
  
Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, "I think Ryo's in love with me too.."  
  
  
========================  
  
  
**A.N.** - Gah, I'm bashing myself, so you don't have to! I know, I know.. Why did I do this? Don't ask me, the little people in my mind tell me to toy with these wonderful.. people... *coughs*  
Anyways, please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible and I'll try to fix up these almighty emotion rings between characters... Ooh, this is fun! (insert maniacal laughter here) 


End file.
